A Dog Named Bullet
by Sky Hooves
Summary: This is the Story about Bullet. A former human who lost in a galactic game of Dungeons&Dragons and must now life as a bipedal, talking dog in this new world. Luckily, he could keep some of his powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _"There is really nothing I can do. I'm sorry. I never meant for this to..."_

 _I lifted my black furred paw and interrupted him with an angry glare. Never thought to see a creature with his power ever cringe under my glare. "Just... stop... I don't need your pity... just... let it get over with..."_

 _"Alright... for what it's worth, I will keep an eye on you." Said the giant God-Powered Fox who I know as Kitsune before he snipped with his fingers and a blinding light engulfed me..._

I awoke with a start and looked around me. I was in an alley, surrounded by trash cans and covered in a Newspaper. Then I remembered where I was and calmed down. It has been already... what? Four weeks since I last saw Kitsune. But my memory of this moment was as fresh as if it was yesterday.

I clenched my fists and grit my teeth as I recalled why I was in this alley between the trash cans in the first place.

I calmed down and stood up from my sleeping place. I took my little backpack and placed it over my shoulder, then adjusting my "Collar" (Which actually was only a cut up belt I found behind a clothes store) and walking out of the Alley as I was sure no one was watching.

"Let's see if I can find something to eat today." I said to myself and got ready to leave.

I looked around the restaurants trash cans for some food... I never thought I had to look thought trash just to not to starve.

After I found some leftovers who were actually not much rotten, I left for the park. It was still very early and not many Pets where outside to take a walk with their owners. Or, as they sometimes call them, their "Mom's" and "Dad's". Two weeks of me being in this dimension and in this body and it still fascinates me to see this pets act like normal dogs and cats but at the same time being so human...

"Hi there! Are you new here?" come a voice from behind me and startled me. I jumped in the air and swirled around in a defense stand.

The only thing I could keep from the U&U-game were a part of my Martial Arts ability.

So far, I had only used it twice. One time to defend myself from some stray dogs who wanted me out of their territory and another time to defend a cat and their little kitty who were attacked by the same stray's.

I watched who the voice belongs to and I saw a light brown dog with a dark brown circle around his right eye. He took a step back as he saw my defense stance and said: "Sorry, I didn't meant to startle you. I just never saw you around here and wanted to introduce myself."

 _"Fido."_ I remembered his name as I got out of my stance. I saw him sometimes in the park and many dogs talked about him. Turns out he is a Police dog in the K-9 Unit and in a relationship with a cat. Nearly every other dog shun him for that. I personally couldn't care less about his love-live. I mean, it's his decision who he loves.

"No problem. I was just in thought and didn't notice you appearing me." I said.

He smiled, happy that I accepted his Apology, and said: "Well, how about we start again? Hello. My name is Fido." He stretched his paw to me which I took and shook it.

"Hi. Names Bullet." I said and let go of his paw.

"I never saw you. Did you just moved here or are you visiting someone?" He asked.

"Well..."

Shit! What am I about to tell him? I can't say I'm a stray dog. He would surely call the Pet Shelter.

"Well... I'm here to visit a friend of mine. I will maybe stay a few days before I leave." I said with a bit of nervousness in my voice.

He was about to ask another question, as there came another voice from behind him.

"Well, well, well... the Cat-Lover is making a new friend?"

I could see Fido was already annoyed by this voice. I leaned a bit to the side and saw another dog, similar in appearance to Fido but without a circle around his eye but with a really annoyed smug grin in his face. I didn't even know this guy and I already dislike him.

Fido turned around and said: "What do you want, Bino?"

Bino stopped a few feet from us and said: "I just want to warn the new dog to not talk with the wrong dogs. It could destroy his reputation before he even get to the neighborhood."

I looked with a deadpan face at him and ask: "Who are you? My PR Manager?"

Both blinked at that. Not really expecting this kind of answer from me.

Bino recovered and continued: "My name is Bino. I'm the manager of the 'Good ol' Dogs club' in this neighborhood. We welcome any true dog to the neighborhood and make sure to keep the good reputation of the dogs up."

He then moved his eyes to Fido and grimaced: "And you clearly don't want to hang out with someone who is affiliated with a 'cat'."

I blinked this time and looked to Fido who looks like his heart was breaking. It mustn't be easy for him to be judged and shunned from everyone (everydog?) just for who he loves. And here he has the chance to get to know a new dog (me) without a prejudice about him.

I turned to Fido and ask: "So... you have a Cat for a Girlfriend?"

Fido looked at me with a look as if he expects an insult to his answer while Bino looked satisfied.

"Yes. For a matter of fact, my Girlfriend is a Cat." Fido says with pride in his voice.

I nodded slightly and said "Dude... that's really..." Bino's grin grow while Fido's face turned into a grimace. I started to smile widely as I continued: "Cool! I never have meet a dog who was THIS close with a cat. How have you two meet?"

Fido as well as Bino looked surprised at my Answer. I kept my smile and still looked at Fido, who seems to come out of his shock first.

"Well... it wasn't really exciting as we first meet. She was new to the Neighborhood and I decided to welcome her. It wasn't 'love on first sight', but as I spend more and more time with her, my feelings for her grow. She has a heart of gold and would never hurt another animal."

Bino was now gagging at Fido's story.

"Wow. I would like to meet her someday. She sounds like a really nice person." I said and Fido got a smile on his face.

"I would love to introduce you to her. When you have time, We could go right now. She actually lives near here." Fido said with his tail wagging like it's on fire.

I chuckled at his enthusiasms and said: "Sorry. But I have to meet with my friend soon. Maybe tomorrow we can meet here again?"

"Oh. Alright then. Tomorrow at the same time here." He said. We shook paws and said our goodbyes before going our separate ways.

It seems Bino walked away while Fido and I had our conversation. That was alright with me. I got on my way to this "old friend" of mine, which I actually only have known for a week.

I came closer to the old abandoned house and looked around before I got inside through the still open window. I got to the living room and already noticed a pair of eyes watching me.

I ignored them, knowing full well whom they belong to. My goal was the sleeping, black creature on the couch. As I came closer, I heard the wooden floor behind me creaking.

Then suddenly, a small, brown creature jumped from behind and I turned around just to be tackled to the floor.

"Bullet! You are back!" Yelled the small kitty who was currently sitting on my stomach and looking me in the eyes with excitement and wonder. Ever since I saved her and her mother from these stray's, she seems to think of me as some kind of hero.

"Hey Bullet. Got defeated by a small kitty again? I wonder how you were ever able to safe us back then." came the voice from the black creature on the couch. The black cat, Manda, stretched from her nap and humped down on the floor and come over to us.

"Dump luck maybe?" I asked with a smile as I sat up and put the small kitty, Star, on the floor beside me.

Manda laughed at my comment and took the place in front of me. I took the backpack from my shoulder and placed it between us and opened it. Manda raised an eyebrow at me as she looked at the content.

"Again, Bullet? You know you don't have to bring us any food when you come to visit."

I smiled and answered: "I know I don't have to. But I want to. You two are maybe the closest thing I have as friends here."

Star hugged me from the side and said: "You are more as just a friend, Bullet. You are part of our family! You're even teaching me this cool fighting style of yours."

I patted her on the head and smiled at Manda, who had a smile of herself. That's true... ever since Star saw me fighting these mugs, she wanted to learn it. I decided (after a lot of pleading from her) to teach her a bit of my Martial Arts.

"Thanks guys... that really means a lot to me." I said and gave the food out. After we finished our meals, I trained a bit more with Star. She learned fast and was already really good.

"Now, pull your foot back and lift your arms like this." I said and demonstrated how she should do it.

"Alright... the foot back and then the arms... like this?" I looked and was satisfied with her progress. Soon, she would be able to defend herself from nearly every dog.

"Yes. Exactly. Good job, Star." I looked outside the window and the sun was already settling down.

"I think that's enough for today. I have to go home now." I said and Star exclaimed: "Why don't you stay here for the night? We could have a sleepover!"

I chuckled at the thought and patted her head as I answered: "Sorry, but... I should go home."

Star pouted at me and wanted to argue more, but her mother interrupted: "Star, don't forget to clean up before you go to bed."

She pouted a bit more but got to her sleeping place and started grooming her fur. Manda came over to me and asked: "Do you still have these nightmares?"

Manda was the only other person I ever told about my nightmares. I didn't told her any specifics, but the general idea: I lost my family, my home, everything and somehow ended up nearby Babylon Garden. She know it wasn't the full truth, but she never asked me about my past.

"Yes. And I still get confused and angry when I wake up. I don't want to hurt you or Star by accident."

I just destroyed a trash can a few days ago. It was just luck that no one heard that and looked what it was.

"Alright. But remember: we will be always here for you when you need help." She smiled a bit smugly and continued: "After all, Star declared you part of our Family. That means, you are stuck with us."

I laughed a bit at this. Me? Having a new family? I really don't know if I'm ready for this. But I don't think I have a choice in this matter.

"Alright. But on the otherpaw, you are also stuck with ME. Don't forget that." I said with a smirk and leaved the house and got back to my sleeping place.

As I lay there, with the Newspaper covering me, I thought about the meeting tomorrow with Fido and his girlfriend. I normally was a shy guy but I had no problem talking with Fido. I hope I have the same courage when I meet his girlfriend. As I continued to think about the meeting, I fall in a uneasily sleep.

I awoke in the middle of the night by the sound of sirens. A lot of sirens. I looked around and noticed a fire truck driven past the alley. I got up and looked what was going on.

What I saw, stung a never felt fear in my heart. I saw in the distance the flames and smoke of a great fire. It came from the same direction as...

"Manda! Star!"

I yelled and run as fast as I could and was in just a few seconds there. The abandoned house where Manda and Star stayed was complete covered in flames. I looked around and yelled Manda and Stars name to see if they got out. But instead, someone else noticed me.

"Bullet? What are you doing here? It's too dangerous to be this near. You should stay back." came the voice of Fido.

Right. He is a Police dog and seems to make sure no one got near the house while the firefighter took care of the flames.

I calmed a bit down and asked: "Fido? Did you saw two cats near the house? They lived here."

Fido shook his head and said: "We saw no one near the building as we arrived. When they are stray's, they probably fled as the fire started before we could arrive."

He is right. They maybe didn't wanted to be catched and put into a pet shelter. I calmed down and looked as the firefighters got the Water ready.

Then I heard it. I nearly missed it by all the ruckus around me, but I heard it. It was Star's voice!

I looked around to see if I could find her, but she was nowhere to be seen. Then I concentrated on the sound of her voice and I suddenly know where she was...

I looked to the burning building and the fear stung me again.

She was still inside the house and screaming for help!

Without much thinking, I run past Fido who yelled for me to stop, but I didn't listened to him. I run to the still open Window and jumped right in the flames.

It hurt badly. But I will not lose my family again! I run though the house and yelled for Star. I heard her in the Living room and stormed in. There I saw Star and Manda surrounded by Flames.

"Star! Are you alright!?" I yelled.

"Yes! But Mum is stuck and I can't get her free! Please! Help her!"

"Damn... Alright! I'm coming!" I yelled and jumped with my paws covering my face through the flames. I landed safely and looked over to Star, who was sitting beside's her Mother. Her legs and lower body were stuck under a wooden beam and rubble from the floor above. I run up to her and Star jumped at me and pleaded that I save her mother.

I got over to the beam as I got Star to let go of me.

"Manda! Stay with me, ok? I will get you out of here!" I said and tried to move the debris away.

"Bullet..." Manda said weakly "I... I don't think I will make it.." she coughed and I could see blood coming out of her mouth.

"Come on, Manda! Don't speak like that. I... I will get you out somehow!" I said with a nervous voice.

"No... there is not time... you must promise me something..." said Manda, her voice getting weaker.

I stopped trying to move the beam and got to her. The flames have come nearer to us.

"Please don't say something cliché like 'you have to watch over Star now' or something like that. I would do that even when you don't ask me." I said with a bit Sarcasm.

Manda smiled at me and said: "Then I just have one... other thing... to say. Good luck... with your new life..." She turned to Star who was now bawling and trying to wipe the tears away.

"Please... don't cry, my little Star. You should... brighten the night... with your... smile." She said and wiped the tears on her daughters face weakly with her paw away.

I heard a screeching sound and looked up and saw the roof coming down. I grabbed Star and jumped out of the way. The roof came down and I run with Star in my arms through the flames while she screamed for her mother. I got with my back first to keep her safe from the flames, but I felt I got badly burnt in the process.

The always open window was too far away, so we had to use one of the others. I looked around and saw a nearby window which was covered in flames. I grabbed a shredded blanket and covered Star in it, which has fallen unconscious. I can't really blame her, she just saw her mother die.

I took a last breath to calm my nerves and run through the sea of flames and again back first through the window.

I landed on the grass with my back on fire and I saw Fido running to me before the fatigue and pain became too much and I fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 of my story. I hope you will like it^^

[b][size=150]Chapter 2[/size][/b]

"What a day..." Thought Fido as he was on his way home. First he meet a nice dog who seems to have no problem with him being in a relationship with a cat, then he had to see the same dog running into a burning house to save a little kitten and got heavily burns on his back.

He stopped his walk as he stood in front of Tarot's house. Since Sabrina's dad is on another expedition, she had stayed at Tarot's.

Tarot works as a fortuneteller for Pet's and other Animals. She even has Sabrina as a apprentice and teaches her fortunetelling. And not to forget she was one of the few dogs who doesn't have a problem with him and Sabrina being in a Relationship.

"I think I should talk to her... she was actually looking forward to meet this new dog." he said to himself and walked up to the door.

But before he could knock, the door opened and a Pomeranian with golden fur stood there. She wore a green collar with the eye of Ra as a tag.

Fido greeted the other dog and said: "Good evening Tarot. I wondered if Sabrina is here and if I could talk with her."

Tarot smiled and said: "Sure. She is waiting in the living room for you. There are some snacks since you are hungry."

Fido got a long time ago used to Tarot's ability to see the future and was therefore not surprised that she know he was hungry.

"Good evening Fiddy. You wanted to talk with me?" said a cat with a shiny black fur, sitting on the couch wearing a yellow collar and a tag in form of an golden Ankh. She smiled at him as he took the place beside her on the couch. Her smile faltered a little as she saw the sad look on her boyfriends face.

"Well... you remember as I talked to you earlier today about that new dog? And how we would go to meet him tomorrow?" Asked Fido

"Yes, I remember you were really happy to make a new friend who was so accepting about a cat being your girlfriend. I'm really looking forward to meet him."

"The problem is, he is not coming." Said Fido.

Sabrina looked a bit puzzled by that and asked: "What do you mean? Did he had to leave? Please don't tell me he was just joking about the meeting, because..." before Sabrina could finish her threat, Fido interrupted her: "He is in the hospital."

Now, Sabrina was shocked. She cast a glance to Tarot who looked shocked as well.

She looked back to her boyfriend and asked what exactly happened.

After half an hour of explanation how he secured the area around a burning building and how this new dog run inside and jumped minutes later through a window with a small kitten in his arms and then brought to the hospital for treatment and the kitten refused to be separated from him.

Sabrina felt really bad for even thinking bad about this dog... this hero.

"You know what?" Asked Sabrina suddenly and Fido looked up to her. "We will visit him tomorrow. I'm sure he will appreciate it when we come to look how he is doing."

Fido smiled at this idea and his tail wagged. "I think that's a great idea. Tomorrow morning, we will go to visit him." He said and gave a her a kiss. "Thanks, my love. You always know how to cheer me up."

Sabrina blushed a bit at the spontaneous kiss, but sighed happily.

After they both had a small snack, Fido stood up and headed home. As Sabrina closed the door behind him, she turned to Tarot and asked: "What do you think?"

Tarot closed her eyes and thought for a moment before opening her eyes again, looking at Sabrina and answering: "There is something strange about this dog. I would like if you could check him when you visit him tomorrow."

"Do you think he could be dangerous? I mean, he saved a little kitten and got hurt while protecting her from the flames. " said Sabrina.

"I don't know... it's just a strange feeling... I have it ever since we got back from Australia." It has been two weeks since the cosmic game of Universes & Unrealities between Spirit Dragon and the Gryphon Pete ended in a draw. Tarot and Sabrina still had a spark of their psychic powers but were no longer backed up by Spirit Dragon.

"Alright. I will check on him when I visit him tomorrow with Fido." Said Sabrina and prepared herself for bed.

[b]Babylon Gardens: Mercy Pet Hospital, the next day...[/b]

Sabrina and Fido were walking together to the Hospital. The way wasn't short but Luckily, it was a nice day. They talked about the events yesterday and what they could do after the visit and maybe showing Bullet the neighborhood.

"What do you think will happen with the Kitten?" Asked Sabrina out of the blue. The question was on her mind since yesterday.

Fido thought about it for a moment. "Bullet said she and her mother were stray's. So I think she has to go to the shelter for now."

"That little girl just lost her mother and now she has to go to a shelter? Isn't there anything we can do for her?" asked Sabrina. She always had a soft spot to help animals in need. Even the little critters she was supposed to get rid of as her duty as housecat.

After some more thinking, Fido said: "Maybe Bullet's owner could take her in. Bullet and Star seem to be good friends already. As we carried him to the Hospital, she refused to leave his side."

A smile came to Sabrina's lips as she heard that. "Sounds like he is already like a big brother to her."

Fido smiled as well. Remembering how the little kitten clung to Bullet's fur and refused to let go.

They looked up and saw the hospital in front of them. What they also saw was a familiar dog in front of the Hospital together with his dad, Officer Bill.

"Hey, Fox!" at the mention of his name, the grey Alaskan-Husky turned around and saw his friend approaching... together with his Cat-Girlfriend...

You can't really say Fox is one for prejudice, but he was still a dog and believes that Cat's and Dog's shouldn't mingle together. But after Fido, one of his best Friends for the longest time, confessed he loves a Cat, he was really confused in his own believing.

"Hello Fido. Sabrina." he greeted his friend and nodded to Sabrina. He was still not complete comfortable around them, but he would do his best to be at least polite to them.

"What are you two doing here? I thought, since Fido had free today, you two would do... well..." Fox trailed of, not sure what to say.

Fido interrupted him and said with a smile: "Fox. It's ok. I know you are still a bit uncomfortable around us and I really appreciate it that you at least try to be nice to us."

"Sorry... it's not easy to ignore what you thought was the right thing all your life."

Sabrina smiled at him and said: "Don't worry. I understand it's really hard to let go of something you believed was the truth. The best you can do is, try to tolerate that there are other opinions in the world."

Fox smiled and agreed that there are things in the world that are just weird and you have to at least tolerate that there are other opinions out there.

"You are right. Sorry. But back to the original question, What are you two doing here?" Asked Fox.

Fido answered: "Well, You surely have heard about the fire yesterday?" Fido continued as Fox nodded "I was there. A dog, I had just meet at the same day, got injured as he saved a kitten from the house. I wanted to visit him now and see if he is alright."

Fox ears were hanging low now as he said: "Well, Dad is here for the same reason. He was ordered to take his statement regarding the fire. And since I want to join the K9, I asked if I could come along to learn a bit."

Fido nodded in understanding. "Then maybe we can help, too? Bill can be... intimidating when you meet him the first time."

Fox looked to his Dad, a mountain of muscles, and back to Fido. "You should ask my dad if it's ok. But I think he will be glad for the help."

Bill was a bit hesitant at first, but know it would be best when the witness is calm when he takes his statement. And since he was already injured, he shouldn't make him more nervous as he maybe already is.

He agreed and they all got on the way to the Room.


	3. Chapter 3

Bullet! Chapter 3

As the group of three pets and one human was on their way to the room were Bullet was staying, they talked about what happened and Bill asked Fido how he knows Bullet.

"We have meet at the park and talked for a while and decided we would meet up the next day. I wanted to introduce him to Sabrina, since he doesn't seem to have a problem with me and her being in a relationship." explained Fido.

Bill nodded and said: "Well, I can't say it's not weird for me to see a dog and a cat being in a relationship, but in the end, it's your decision which whom you want to be with. It shouldn't really matter so long you love each other."

Fido and Sabrina smiled at the kind words of the though Police Officer. "Thanks, Officer. That means a lot to us." says Fido.

Fox stayed out of this discussion, still confused about what he should think. There seems to happen to much in his life... first, he got a second time kidnapped by some Peta guys, then he learns his oldest friend fido is in a relationship with a cat, then the new dog that moved here and he helping him and soon become best friend with, was one of the humans that kidnapped him who was turned into a Corgi by some gryphon-god-being who also kidnapped his cousin Bailey for a universe version of Dungeons & Dragons...

(If you are confused by this, then think how Fox is feeling)

This job with the K-9 was not only his dream, but his try to get back control of his life.

As they come near the room where Bullet was staying in, they heard a loud crash and rumble from the room and some painful cries. Fido and Bill moved faster to the room while Sabrina and Fox stayed back, not wanting to get in the way of the two Police officers. A few feet before they reached the room, the door was thrown out of the angles and flow together with a human in doctor clothing to the other side against the wall.

The group stood first shocked there, then Bill and Fido rushed to the human to see if he was Ok. They both then stopped in shock as they recognized the man as the 'Glandular' PETA guy who had Kidnapped Fox and then tried to kill him.

Bill still didn't hesitate to check if the man was Ok though. Fido, in the meantime, looked in the room and feared this guy had done something to his new friend.

As he looked in the room though, he only saw Bullet sitting in bed with a cast on his left arm, left leg and bandages around his torso, looking at a the little kitten he had saved and who was now lying beside him peacefully sleeping. Not troubled by the loud sound that guy had made by crushing in the wall with the door. He petted her on the head and stroke her back.

Fido didn't really wanted to interrupt this rather peaceful sight (Bullets injures aside) but he had to ask what happened. He coughed in his fist as soft as he could to not wake up the little kitten.

Bullet looked up to the cough and smiled as he saw Fido standing there. "Hey there, Fido. Nice to see you're coming to visit me." He said as if nothing happened.

"Nice to see you awake. I actually thought you would be asleep after what happened yesterday." said Fido.

Bullets smile was replaced by a frown as he looked back to the sleeping kitten beside him. "I just wish I would have been faster... If I had stayed like she wanted, I could have helped them..."

Fido wanted to ask what he means, but there were a few more important matters at hand. "Let's change the subject. What happened with this guy that crashed with the door in the wall opposite from your room?"

"He stumbled." said Bullet with a flat tone.

"He... stumbled?" asked Fido with clear disbelief.

"Yes. He stumbled." said Bullet again.

"..."

"..."

Both looked with a blank expression at each other until Officer Bill came into the room with the PETA guy in handcuffs. Bill looked around the room and then at Bullet who looked rather unimpressed by the size of the Officer.

"Well, I got his side of what happened." Started Bill. "But when I look at you now, I think he clearly just made it up."

"What did he say, about what happened?" asked Fido.

"He said this dog here," he pointed at Bullet, "jumped out of bed, grabbed him by the collar and throw him half way across the room, against the door and the opposite wall."

Fido looked back at Bullet who was stifling his laughter to not wake up the Kitten. As he got his laughter under Control, he said with a overdramatic voice: "Sure I did Officer. I jumped out of bed and did a salto before I grabbed his collar and throw him out of the room."

Bill didn't looked amused and said "No need to be so sarcastic. I can clearly see that you are in no condition for something like that. Besides, he is not even supposed to be here OR be dressed like a doctor. Which means, he has a lot of other problems to worry about."

And with that, Bill dragged the guy away who was screaming he just tried to "free the slaves of their misery".

All the while, Sabrina and Fox stood in the hall in an awkward silence. As Bill came to them, he turned to Fox and said: "Sorry for the interruption, but I have to take this guy to the station for further questioning."

Fox nodded and said: "Don't worry dad. I understand. Would it be ok when I go and see Bullet alone? I would like to welcome him to Babylon Gardens at least." he glanced shortly at the PETA guy with a nervous look and Bill understood he doesn't wanted to be in the same car as him.

"That's alright with me. And tell him I would like to see him and his owner later at the station for his testimony." said Bill with a smile and escorted the 'Glandular' guy outside.

Sabrina was already entering the room as Fox followed. She was shocked to see the casts and bandages on Bullet. But her face softened and she even smiled warmly as she saw him stroking the little kitty beside him with a smile of his own.

Fox came into the room and said rather loud: "Did I miss something?"

Both Sabrina and Fido shushed him and pointed to the sleeping kitty, who was now waking up.

She yawned with a little "mew" and looked at the group of unfamiliar faces in the room. She got nervous and scooted closer to Bullet.

"Bullet? Who are these guys?" she asked.

Bullet looked back to the group and said: "I think some proper introductions are in order."


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALLY! After a long time of waiting, here is it: The New Chapter! I hope you will enjoy it and leave a comment when you do^^**

A Dog Name Bullet Chapter 4

Fido took a step forward and addressed the little kitty. She got a bit nervous around the unknown dog, but a pet from Bullet calmed her down and she looked at Fido. Fido waited until she was calm enough and then started: "Alright, I think I will start with the introduction. I'm Officer Fido Byron. I'm a Police Dog."

Star looked at him with the eyes of a child looking at some kind of hero. Fido blushed at this and took a step back to let the other continue with the introduction.

Sabrina came next. She actually came a bit closer to the little Kitten and lowered her head so they were eye to eye. Star was still nervous and looked to Bullet who smiled at her and nodded. Star took a breath and let it out to calm her nerves. Then she looked at Sabrina and gave her a nervous smile back. Sabrina giggled at the cute scene and petted her head slowly to not spook her. Then she said: "Hello, sweetie. My name is Sabrina D'Angelo and I'm also a good friend of Fido. I hope to see you more often so we can play sometime."

Star purred at her petting and nodded. Sabrina let go and got back to Fido's side. Now it was Fox's turn to introduce himself. He took a step forward like Fido and said with a smile: "My name is Fox Lindberg and I wish to officially welcome you to Babylon Gardens. Though the circumstances could be better, I hope you will have a great time here."

Bullet looked over them and smiled as he introduced himself: "My name is Bullet. I'm visiting a few friends in Babylon Gardens." then he petted the head of little Star and continued: "And this is Star. She lived in the old house that... was..." He didn't continued the sentence, but they all know what he meant.

Fox could feel the tension in the air and decided to ask a something: "Say, Bullet... I was wondering where are your mom and dad?"

"Good question. I actually thought they would be here by now." said Fido.

Bullet blinked in confusion at the question but then remembered the pets here call their owners mom and dad. He looked a bit nervous as he scratched the back of his head and thought of an answer.

 _"Should I tell them? But what are they going to do when they hear I'm a 'feral' animal?"_ While Bullet was discussing this with himself, Star looked between the group of Pets and Bullet with a confused look.

"Well... you see, the thing is..." I started but then two humans rushing into the room and came right to my side. One was a women with beige hair, light green tank-top and beige jeans. The other one was a man with blond hair, blue shirt and light brown pants. Both look like they are in their mid twenties.

"Bullet!" the women yelled as she was now hugging me from the side while I sat a bit dumbfounded at the situation. The man placed a hand on my shoulder and said: "We were worried after we got the message of what happened to you, ma boy."

The women nuzzled my cheek and whispered in my ear: _"Just play along. We explain later."_ Then she continued with her normal voice: "We were so worried as you didn't come home last night."

I was still perplexed by what was going on, but decided to play along... for now. "Don't worry... 'mom' I'm alright." I said a bit hesitantly.

They turned to the other pets who stood in the room and watched what looked like a happily family reunion with different reactions. Fido and Fox smiled at the happy display, but Sabrina had an troubled look as she watched 'mom' hugging me.

"Um... could you give us a moment with our son?" asked 'dad' and the others left the room. As Star was about to leave as well, I held her back and placed her on my lap as I sat up a bit more and scratched behind her ear, which she always loved.

As they were out I stared at my 'parents' and asked: "Does Kitsune sent you two?" The man crossed his arms and looked now less happy as before. He fake smiled and said to the women: "Doesn't we have a smart pet?" The women still smiled friendly, sat on my bed and petted my head.

"Sorry this happens so suddenly, but we couldn't come sooner or we would have torn the fabric of time and space in this dimension." Explained the women as she shoot an angry glare at the man who just shrugged it off.

I looked at her and asked with and raised eyebrow: "And since when does you guys care about this kind of stuff? I mean, this is your way of traveling."

The women sighed and stopped patting me as she started to explain the situation: "To answer your first question: Yes. Kitsune asked us to take care of you. He thinks it would be a good lesson for us to learn about responsibility."

The man took over and said: "And for your second question, we care about the time and space fabric because we are now part of this time and space. So, destroying it would be... not so good for us as well."

"Sure..." I said, not really believing them.

Them women then explained further: "To explain why we are here, we both lost a game and have to live in this realm for a certain amount of time before we can become Celestials again and get our powers back. That's why I wonder, how could you even tell what we were?"

"I have spent enough time with Kitsune to know what to look for. By the way, what does he told you about me?" I asked.

The man scratched his chin and said: "Not much. Only that you are an friend and we should take care of you."

"That sounds like him..." I muttered under my breath and looked to the side. Star looked nervous in this whole situation and didn't understand what we were talking about. She then asked: "Bullet? Who are these humans?"

I smiled down at her and said: "These two were send here by an friend of mine to help us. They want to take care of us, give us food and a warm place to sleep at night. Would you like that?" Star smiled widely but then looked a bit down. "But... will we stay together?" I smiled at her and gave her a pet on the head as I said: "Of course! You are not getting rid of me this easily." Star now smiled widely again and throw her small arms around my torso to give me a hug.

I then turned to the two humans and said: "Alright. Since you two are going to be our new owners, I think we should introduce ourselves. My name is Bullet and her name is Star. I hope you take good care of us."

The women stood up and ruffled the fur on little Star's head, which brings a giggle out of her. "I'm Linda Welsh and this here..." she points to the young man "is my brother Pete Welsh." Pete waved a hand but didn't said anything. "In the moment, we pretend to be the niece and nephew of Gaspar Welsh, who died and leaves us his house and a small fortune to start a new life in Babylon Gardens."

"But since you need a pet to live there, Kitsune suggested you to take me?" I said.

Linda nodded and stood up. "Well, visit time is almost over. The doctor said we can take you home by tomorrow. I hope we will get along and have fun together."

Pete just huffed and turned away. As they left the room, the others came back inside. Fox was talking with them for a while, saying that Officer Bill would like to talk with them at some point and then came back inside.

"Well, you seem to have caring parents. I was actually a bit worried at first." said Fido. From Sabrina's look I could tell she know who that two were and she was now looking warily at me.

Fox came over and said: "From what they told me, you will now stay in Babylon Gardens, right?" I nodded and he continues: "Well then. Maybe I can give you a tour once you are out of here. I could introduce you to my friend King and my cousin Baily. Or to the Good Ol' Dogs Club. You will surely made a lot of new friends here."

"Sounds good to me. I will call you once I'm ready to walk around again." I said happily that I already made some new friends here.

A Nurse entered the room and said: "Alright! Visit time is over. I must ask you to leave now. The patient still needs to rest."

"Alright. See you later Bullet!" said Fido and waved before leaving the room with Sabrina and Fox who said their good byes as well.

Star was already curled up beside me and I lied down and drifted off to sleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

A Dog Named Bullet Chapter 5

The next day, as me and Star were eating our breakfast, came our new 'parents' to bring us to our new home. Linda sat on our bed and started stroking Stars back as she was still eating her meal and purred at the touch. Pete stood at the door with his 'I don't care' look.

"Had you two good sleep?" asked Linda with a smile. "Mhm. I hfaf a fife dfeam!" answered Star accidently with her mouth full.

"Sweetie? Remember your manners." I said and booped her on her nose. Star gulped the remaining food down and smiled sheepishly at me and said: "Sorry, Bullet. But I actually had a nice dream. I dreamed about mommy and she said, everything will be alright and that, some day, I will see her again."

I was a bit shocked at hearing this and looked confused to Linda. She looked also confused but seems to have some kind of idea where this dream came from.

After Star finished her meal, we prepared our leave. A Doctor came in and got the cast of from my leg and arm and gave my 'parents' the permission to took me home. I took the 'collar' I had made from a belt from the side table and put it on before we left the hospital and entered the parking lot. We got to a silver SUV and 'dad' opened the doors for us to enter.

"Nice car." I said.

"If you hair on the seats, you walk home." said 'dad'.

"Love you, too dad." I said sarcastic.

The drive home was short and 10 minutes later we could see our new home. It was a nice, two story house with a nice veranda and a big garden in the back. A dog, who seems to be on a walk with his owner, watched as 'dad' parked the car on the driveway and we exited the car. The man came over and greeted our parents and introduced himself and his dog: "Hello. My name is Jake, and this is Joey. You must be the new family that is moving in. Nice to meet you."

'Dad' took his hand and shook it while introducing us. "Hello. Yes, we are the new neighbors here. I'm Pete Welsh. And this is my sister, Linda Welsh." 'Mom' also shook his hand and continued the introduction: "And these are our Pets. Bullet and Star. I'm sure we will all get along just fine."

I moved forward to greet Joey, with Star standing behind me. "Hello. As you heard, I'm Bullet, and this here is Star." I said and gestured with a paw to Star. Her head poking out from behind me and she said: "Hello!" before she ducked back behind me.

I chuckled at her timid behavior and looked back to Joey who seemed a bit confused himself. "She is a bit shy around strangers. But a great kid." Joey smiled and said: "No problem. It's always a bit scary to move to a new place. Hey! Do you like Role-playing? My friends and I have a Playgroup for D&D."

"Really? I love role-playing. But I'm a bit out of touch with the resent rules. When you have no problem with answering lot of questions, I would love to join." I said and was happy to actually seem to make some friends so fast. I looked back to Star and petted her head while asking: "What do you think, Star? Would you like to join as well?" I looked back to Joey and asked: "That wouldn't be a problem when she is coming too, right? She would play with me together."

Joey thought about that for a moment and then said: "Well, I would have to ask the others, but I think it would be alright."

I smiled and bowed a little to him while saying: "Arigatō."

Joey's eyes widened and he asked: "W... was that... Japanese?"

Still smiling, I answered: "Yes. I'm actually a big anime fan and learned it to understand the original series without subtitle."

"That's really awesome. Lester, one of my friends, is an anime-fan himself. But I must warn you, he is more like a "fandumb" in physical form." Joey explained.

"I'm sure we can get along. So, when is the next meeting of the group?" I asked.

"We have Thursday today. The next one is on Saturday. We always meet at the weekend and at another place. Sometimes we even stay overnight. This time, it's over at my house. I will come over and pick you up when it's time. Is that alright?" He said. I nodded and we shook hands.

"Until Saturday then. I will not have much time to walk around the neighborhood, since I must help with the moving in and preparing mine and Star's room."

"I understand. Good luck with your moving in and I'm sure you will make lot of friends here. We are a really friendly community." said Joey and continued his walk with his owner.

"Alright guys!" said 'mom' with enthusiasm. "How about I make us some snacks until the truck with all our stuff comes here and we can start with the unpacking."

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving." said 'dad' and we all followed 'mom' in our new home.

I wonder how long it will take me to actually think of them as 'mom' and 'dad' without trouble.

 _ **Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter as the others, but I must really continue with my other stories as well. In case you haven't noticed, I uploaded a new one called "A Displaced Pink Space Cat" and is about a guy who get's turned into a Mew and then thrown in another universe. And it's not the Pokemon universe^^**_


End file.
